This invention relates to devices for surgically anastomosing one hollow or tubular member to another such as, for example, the severed ends of the intestine after resection.
Present medical techniques for joining the severed ends of the intestine include laboriously stitching the severed ends of the vessel together or using stapling instruments which have some inherent disadvantages. The technical difficulties in utilizing such techniques are often numerous because of the inaccessibility of one or both of the ends to be joined, or the time involved for anastomosis.
At present, the ends of the tubular members are usually (a) turned or rolled inwardly to facilitate healing as they rest in a contiguous relationship in the case of suturing techniques, or (b) partially turned or rolled outward in stapling techniques. Since suturing must take place around the circumference of the intestines, many difficulties are sometimes encountered in some areas in holding, gripping, and/or manipulating these elements for proper application of the sutures.
There have been a number of attempts to improve surgical techniques relative to anastomosis. Although there have been significant improvements to assist with the surgical procedures used in anastomeric surgery such as the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,939 and 3,974,835, these devices are somewhat expensive, complicated, and require very precise and careful handling to be utilized correctly.
It is desirable that a non-permanent connector or a junction device be used to join vessel ends in anastomotic surgery, since a permanent piece of tubing or the like will tend to prevent the changes in diameter which are necessary for the proper functioning of the intestine. Any foreign substance used in anastomotic surgery ideally would disintegrate in a relatively short period of time once the healing of the vessel ends is initiated.
The present invention has been developed to meet the established requirements of anastomotic surgery and provide a safe, relatively inexpensive and easy to use anastomotic device. To summarize the invention, it relates to a soluble anastomotic sleeve which has a certain flexibility so as to provide a surface for securing the abutting ends of tubing. It is formed of a pliable cylindrical sleeve, the ends of which are rolled outwardly upon themselves toward the opposite end to form relatively firm ring members for receiving and securing the free ends of tubular members to be joined. The formed rings are coated with a solution of carnauba wax and stearic acid to produce rigidity, and the sleeve is preferably made of fabric with catgut or similar dissolvable thread to induce satisfactorily timed disintegration.
With the foregoing in mind, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anastomotic device which is soluble in the body fluids and which will disintegrate once in place within a relatively short period of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively flexible sleeve to which can be attached the free ends of a hollow or tubular organ.
Yet another object of the present invention is to make possible simple anastomosis in various parts of the body which procedures would normally be quite time consuming, difficult and perhaps impossible.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide anastomotic apparatus that is easily produced, relatively inexpensive, and capable of being carried in large quantities by operating rooms for immediate use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic sleeve that is constructed of a single piece of pliable material, preferably fabric.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anastomotic sleeve which will hold the ends of the intestine or other similar tubing or the like in close contact with each other and in clamped relation for purposes of forming a permanent bond at the juncture of the contacting ends.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent after consideration of the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designated like parts throughout the several views.